villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Henry J. Waternoose, III
Henry J. Waternoose III, more commonly known as Mr. Waternoose, is one of the two main antagonists of Monsters, Inc., the other one is Randall Boggs. He is the former CEO of the company (being replaced by Sulley) and Randall's helper. Waternoose used to be Sulley's father-like mentor and he liked him as his top scarer, only to turn on him and Mike and banish them later on; since that day, Sulley, Mike, and Waternoose have been enemies. Mr. Waternoose plotted with Randall to kidnap kids to test his new machine to save his failing company. Biography Beginnings Mr. Waternoose was troubled that his company was starting to fail because more and more kids weren't scared of monsters anymore, and therefore, the energy used to power the city was being decreased. Whenever a kid was let loose into the monster world or has touched a monster, the door has to be destroyed with a shredder, and losing power was no good. Randall agreed that if Sulley was put away, he'll help Waternoose with his power problem. So, Randall worked overtime one day and he accidentally left the door to the kid that he intended to steal. By accident, Sulley opened the door and the girl (Boo) was let in. In Monsters, Inc. At the beginning, Mr. Waternoose is first shown warning Thaddeus and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully tried to scare a simulation child in bed. Later, when Sulley and Mike were carrying Boo, they try to tell Mr. Waternoose when he's attending a training session for new monsters. But Waternoose asks Sulley to demonstrate his scare tactics, and when Sulley roars at the simulation child, he accidentally scares Boo who reveals herself as a human child. After Mike tells Waternoose about Randall's plan, he takes Boo and promises to set things right for them. He brings a door (not Boo's) from the vault and after Randall opens it for him, Waternoose — revealing that he's in on Randall's plan — pushes Sulley and Mike into it and closes the door, trapping the duo in the Himalayas, where they end up having a falling out. Only worried about getting to Boo, Sulley quickly scavenges parts from stockpiles from the Abominable Snowman and goes to the nearest village to use a door and go back to Monsters, Inc. Inside the secret lair, Mr. Waternoose regrets banishing Sulley and blames Randall for having to do so. After Randall responds that they won't need scares with his machine and that Sulley got what he deserved anyway, Waternoose states that Sulley was twice the scarer Randall will ever be, making him growl in anger. Waternoose then watches as Randall and Fungus test the Scream Extractor from Boo. Sulley intervenes at the last moment before the Scream Extractor gets to her mouth, destroys the machine, and throws it at Mr. Waternoose, Randall, and Fungus. After he saves her, Mr. Waternoose angrily orders Randall to get Sulley and Boo and finish Sulley off, but Mike — who has followed Sulley back into the monster world — accidentally gives away Randall's cloaking abilities by throwing a snowball at him instead of Sulley, who then punches Randall in the face and knocks him out. After the three escape, Mr. Waternoose tells Randall to go after them and says that there can't be any witnesses, to which Randall replies that there won't be. While Sulley and Mike lead Randall on a wild chase through a large chamber where thousands of doors to the human world are kept, Mr. Waternoose rallies the CDA to arrest Sulley and Mike, believing them to be responsible for the entire incident. After the trio defeat Randall and go back to Scare Floor F, Mike distracts the CDA by driving them away into a room while Mr. Waternoose catches sight of Sulley with Boo and her door and chases them into the simulation room. Mr. Waternoose breaks into a room where Sulley has went into and confronts him, declaring he'll kidnap a thousand children before letting the company die and that he'll silence anyone who gets in his way. After knocking his former friend aside, Waternoose tries to grab Boo from her bed, but he instead grabs the simulation child, leaving him shocked and confused. Just then, the wall goes up to reveal that Mike was behind the controls this whole time. Mike, who has recorded the entire confrontation, plays back his favorite part to where Mr. Waternoose reveals his plan as he watches in bewilderment. With this incriminating evidence, the CDA turns on Waternoose and arrests him. As he is being dragged away, Mr. Waternoose angrily blames Sulley for "destroying" Monsters, Inc., saying that the energy crisis will only get worse because of him; but this eventually proves to be wrong as Sulley replaces Waternoose as the CEO and makes kids laugh instead, thus generating even more power than screams and finally fixing the problem. In Monsters University In Monsters University, Waternoose is set to return. It is unknown whether he'll be considered a villain since the events in this movie take place before he becomes evil in Monsters, Inc. Personality Originally, Mr. Waternoose had a gentle, fatherly facade with Sulley and he believed he was the best scarer. Later, he's only driven to villainy out of desperation to keep Monsters, Inc. afloat in the midst of the energy crisis. He becomes more villainous as this drive and desperation strips away his morals and he's determined to not let anything stop what he thinks will be the best way for the company to keep going, never bothering to look for other energy resources. At the end of the first film, Mr. Waternoose got taken to jail by the CDA and he yelled at Sulley for "destroying" Monsters, Inc. and that it's his fault the crisis will now get worse. But it was revealed that Sulley ended up making it better and also replacing Waternoose as the new CEO. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * He is the last character to be voiced by James Coburn right before he died on November 18, 2002. ** In Monsters University, Waternoose will be voiced by Kelsey Grammer after Coburn's death. Grammer previously voiced another Pixar villain: Stinky Pete in Toy Story 2. As well, he also voiced Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons. * It is currently unknown what Waternoose's middle name (J.) stands for. * Mr. Waternoose's father's real name is unknown. Gallery Monsters,_Inc._Waternoose.jpg Mr. Waternoose Argues with Randall.png|Mr. Waternoose arguing Randall Mr Waternoose Chase.png|Mr. Waternoose chasing Sulley and Boo Category:Monsters Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Monsters, Inc. Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Fearmongers Category:Master of Hero Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Extremists Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Bullies Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Jerks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Megalomaniacs